A Tale of Three Interns
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: After Total Drama All-Stars, what happened to the three interns? You know, the ones who floated away on a folding table? This is a story about the interns who want nothing more than to go home… Rated T just in case. I also do not own Total Drama or the characters within, nor do I own the cover.


**Hello everyone! Pony's back! I have decided to write this to get out of my slump.**

**Inspiration for the story came from Starryoak! Go check out her writing and art! This drawing was the base: starryoak. deviantart art/What-Now-457106228**

**That one image is also the cover, used with permission.**

**The interns are Emma, the ponytail one; Drake, the shaggy-hair one; and Austin, the chubby one.**

**Emma has a lisp due to her braces, so if you ever wonder what she's saying, just try to sound out the word she's saying and try figure out what it would be without the lisp.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The three interns had met in the mess hall, just to hang out.

"Wow, can you believe it?" Austin laughed. "Everyone else is just watching Mal and Zoey duke it out for the million, and here we are, sitting around! I'm amazed no one tried to find us yet…"

"I'th too thuthpithiouth…" Emma said. "Wouldn't Chri'th have th'ome kind of menial ta'thk for us to do? Or th'ome kind of torture?"

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, and a geyser blasted a hole in the floor.

"I knew it," Emma sighed.

"It's a flood!" Drake yelled, panicking.

"Quick, th'omeone find th'omething to float on!" Emma ordered.

"Will this folding table work?" Austin asked.

"Ye'th! Get on the table!"

Scrambling, the interns leapt onto the table, carrying whatever they could find. Unfortunately, 'whatever they could find' was reduced to the bucket and mop Emma was holding. The water level began to rise rapidly, carrying them toward the door.

"The door!" Emma screamed. "Drake, hold thi'th!" She shoved the bucket into Drake's hand. "Hi-YA!" She hit the door with the mop, until eventually it fell down.

The surge of water pushed the table out the door. With Emma brandishing the mop, Drake holding the bucket, and Austin kind of cowering there, it looked absolutely magnificent… until you noticed that they were headed straight towards the ocean.

Then it didn't seem quite so magnificent anymore.

* * *

Set adrift in the ocean, the interns discussed what they were going to do – where to go? What to eat? How to survive? The one time they turned back, they saw that Wawanakwa had completely sunken. While this should have been a joyous occasion for our heroes, it also meant there was no place for them to dock at.

"So, what do we do now, Emma?" Drake asked. Luckily, he had filled the bucket with fresh drinking water as they were swept by the wave, so they wouldn't run out of that for a while… It would maybe last a day.

"Why are you a'thking me?"

"Well, you're the one who came up with the raft, and you're like, the boss, so I figured you had a plan."

"You're th'weet, but no, I don't have a plan."

"What if we went to Boney Island? Like, it never sank, right? It was only Wawanakwa that went down!"

"Brilliant idea, Drake!" Emma congratulated. The shaggy-haired intern blushed at the praise. "Auth'tin, do you know how to steer this boat?"

"Oh man, I'm a tech guy, I was hired to operate the machinery, I have no experience with boats without motors!" The bespectacled teen thought for a moment. "But we can paddle with the mop if we really needed to."

"Let'th do that then."

Hours of futile paddling later, the sun started to set in the distance. At some point, Fang had come by, but as soon as he realized Scott wasn't there he swam away. Exhausted, the interns flopped down on the table. Emma's back had hardly touched the surface before she sat back up again.

"Wait! I have an idea!" she said excitedly. Pulling out a picture of Scott, she cried, "Here, th'arky th'arky!"

Fang looked over. Upon seeing the photo, his eyes filled with murderous hatred and began to swim towards the makeshift raft. Emma held out the picture.

"You want it, right?" she taunted. "You want to kill Th'cott, right?" Fang nodded eagerly, looking at the photo with a certain amount of vehemence. "You need to get us to Boney Ith'land firth."

The shark, who had been snarling at the image, looked up, blinked, and sighed. Reluctantly, he pushed the table towards the hazy island in the distance.

"Great job, Emma!" Drake said. "Like, where'd you get the picture from?"

"I th'tole it from one of the eliminath'un th'eremonieth," Emma said proudly. Fang gave a halfhearted snap at the photo she was holding. "No!" she said sternly. "Keep going!"

Fang whined and swam on.

* * *

_Later… much, much later…_

Finally. The interns had finally arrived at their destination, Boney Island. The moon was slowly rising above the horizon, making the expanse seem more eerie than it actually was.

Emma finally gave the picture to Fang. "It'th all your'th," she said. The shark grabbed it from her and proceeded to rip it to shreds. He gave a menacing growl, then slipped back into the water and swam away.

"Um, hey Emma, shouldn't we find shelter or something?" Austin asked through a yawn.

"Good idea," she said approvingly. "How about that cave?" She pointed to a dank, smelly cave carved into a nearby hill.

Austin shrugged. "Better than nothing."

They clambered into the cavern, trying to get comfortable. Slowly, they began to drift off…

"Hey Emma?" Drake said. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" She looked up sleepily. "Th'pill."

"So… do you think we're like, fired?"

She smirked, closing her eyes. "I don't care if we're fired or not, I'm quitting, and there'th nothing Chri'th can do about it. Good night."

* * *

**Please review! All flames will be used to sacrifice you, the flamer, with Izzy dancing a sacrificial dance around you.**


End file.
